To Rid The Disease
by Maya6996
Summary: There was something about Christina that drew him to her whenever she was near. He had felt an immediate physical attraction to her sultry beauty, but until now he had hardly paid any attention to it until he realised that she had gotten under his skin like a disease. Rated T for the first two and last chapters and M for the third.
1. Chapter 1

**To Rid the Disease**

 **The Greek physician Hippocrates once wrote: "For extreme diseases, extreme methods of cure are most suitable."**

 **I totally ship Eric and Christina. I'm trying to write another much longer story as we speak, but since my muse is only interested in picturing Eric in all possible positions known in the Kama Sutra and thus clogging my brains, I decided to write this instead to regain control over my creativity while appeasing my muse (that horny little devil).**

 **The first chapter is written in Christina's POV and it is rated T due to her fight against Molly and Eric hanging her over the Chasm like a cloth on washing day. No smut yet so it's safe to read.  
**

 **Another thing, being Dutch I'm used to the British spelling (i.e. organising instead of organizing etc.) but when using American slang I'll use the proper spelling for those phrases.**

 **I dedicate this story to Acromania, the one who has convinced me to write more while being my inspiration and muse as well (go read her stories after mine), and to DarDarBinx101 who has become a true friend as well. Her original work is just amazing! (Shame on you if you haven't read their stories yet)**

 **Girls, thank you for the friendships, and your love and endless support. You both are truly inspirational, wonderful human beings.**

 **Now, enjoy, and review if you want - or not. ;-)  
**

* * *

 ** _Christina_**

"Next fight: Molly and Christina!" Eric announced in a booming voice that echoed through the training centre. Christina's heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she cracked her knuckles while making her way to the arena. It was the beginning of the second week of initiation, of her new life in Dauntless, and she didn't know whether she was afraid or just bloody nervous as she eyed her opponent warily before her eyes shot to the side and glanced at Eric.  
He stared at her impassively and something twisted inside her stomach in a sickening motion when his stormy grey eyes held her gaze for a seemingly endless moment before he turned his attention to Molly.  
Christina took a deep breath and nervously tucked her chin-length hair behind her ears. She had always known that she would transfer to Dauntless, and the evening before Choosing Day she had decided to cut off her hair. And by God, did she ever regret that stupid decision! Her short hair was driving her _crazy_!  
 _Okay, focus, Chris,_ she chastised herself. _You've got other things to worry about now.  
_ Molly aka The Tank.  
The girl was built like one, and was about as merciful as one. But a tank was a thousand times prettier than her. She was tall, broad-shouldered, and ugly as fuck, and out for blood. She was also a former Candor, and one of Peter's brainless minions, and Christina hated her with a passion. She wasn't weak, but Molly had the advantage of more weight and length. _But I'm faster_ , Christina thought as she cracked another knuckle, her eyes trained on Four as he supported Will from the waist, leading him out of the training centre, just as she entered the area across from Molly. She smirked when she saw how nervous the other girl was, but she wasn't foolish enough to become cocky.

"Go, for fuck sake!" Eric snapped angrily, and immediately the girls took their fighting stance and began shuffling in a circle around each other. _No one concedes_ , he had said during the fight between Will and Al, and the fight had only ended after Al had knocked out Will. Molly tried a punch, and Christina ducked and kicked her hard in her side. Molly gasped and gritted her teeth like she was about to growl like a mad dog. She smirked at Christina, and without warning, launched herself, fists first, at Christina's midsection. She hit her hard, knocking her down, but Christina turned her body just in time as the other girl tried to pin her to the ground. Molly tried to adjust and twist her upper-body, but Christina kicked her in the face with both feet before she rolled backwards and landed perfectly like a cat on her feet. She knew she had to try and punch the other girl before she was able to rise if she wanted a fair chance of winning this fight by points, so she stepped closer just as Molly rose to her knees, her height and bulk slowing her down, and Christina's fists hit her jaw, her nose, her mouth rapidly. Thick, dark blood began running down Molly's face and splattered on the thin mat next to her feet.

Their eyes met for just a second and something made Christina hesitate. Molly grabbed the opportunity with both hands and got back on her feet. She rushed towards Christina, dodged her next punch, and forced her elbow down in her face. Pain exploded in her left cheekbone, dazing her for a split second. The next moment Molly punched her in the ribs, and Christina screamed when she felt something cracked, leaving her breathless – literally. She couldn't breathe, her lungs refused to expand and let in air. Another punch hit her in the chest, close to her heart, and her vision went black at the edges. She blinked and lurched to the side as he heart missed a beat – and then another. She slammed against the mat, and somehow she managed to cry out again as air rushed into her lungs again. But breathing was now so painful that she just wished for it to stop again. Molly appeared in front of her. She grabbed Christina's hair and punched her in the face. More in a reflex than consciously aiming, she punched Molly against the side of her head, knocking her off-balance. She crawled away from Molly, holding out her bloodied and bruised hand. "Stop! I'm... I'm done," she gasped.  
"You're done?" she suddenly hear Eric saying, closer than he had been when the fight had started. She looked up, still not able to draw breath normally, and found him standing in front of her, his face an unreadable cold mask. "Okay." He reached out with his hand, and she eyed him warily. "Give me your hand."  
His voice was quiet, his speech articulate as usual.  
She laid her hand in his, and he carefully pulled her up. "Thank you," she panted, wincing as another sharp pain jabbed her sides.  
"Alright, everyone take a break!" Eric announced before he placed a hand on the small of her back and ushered her to the benches near the walls next to the exit.

He kneeled in front of her and gently grabbed her chin to examine her facial wounds. The touch of his calloused fingertips gently trailing over her skin made her shiver, but the fact that he was this close to her, allowing her to smell his masculine scent that reminded her of musk and leather with a hint of tobacco, left her reeling and feeling mighty intimidated. She felt so self-conscious that she wanted to push him away.  
"You're okay?" He asked her in a soft voice that both warmed and warned her. She conceded – why wasn't he yelling at her?  
She nodded hesitantly as she searched his face for any hidden motives behind his sudden kindness. "I'll live."  
He smiled – actually _smiled_ at her, and for a moment she thought she had died and gone to heaven. His smile made him look younger and emphasised his handsome face, and she shyly smiled back at him. He held her gaze as he moved, and the next moment she yelped and almost slapped him across the face when he touched her ribs on her right side.  
"Let's check that out at the infirmary after the break, okay?" She closed her eyes, fighting against the tears, and nodded. "Okay. Put on your boots, grab your jacket and come with me." He rose to his feet and turned to the other initiates. "Alright, everybody, follow me."

With every step she took, Christina had difficulty breathing deeply, and the pain almost distracted her from the warm weight of Eric's large hand pressing against the small of her back as he led her, and the others behind them, towards the Chasm. She knew that on the other side of the small bridge there were stairs that led aboveground. God, she could really use some fresh air and the warmth of the sun right now after spending an entire week solely underground.  
"You're still okay?" Eric asked her again.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, just as they set foot on the rusty narrow bridge over the Chasm.  
Then suddenly everything was happening so fast that her brains couldn't process what Eric was doing. One moment his hand was on her back, the next she was hanging _over_ the bridge, with her entire body dangling above the roaring river, his hand grabbing her left hand tightly while her other hand was clinging on the rusty rail for dear life.  
"Grab the rail," Eric said evenly, "or don't." He let go of her hand and she frantically grabbed the rail while he sauntered to the other side of the bridge. "You have three options: hang there for five minutes and I'll forget your cowardice. Fall and die. Or give up." He looked down at her and the corners of his mouth twitched. "If you give up, you're out."

 _This is it_ , Christina thought as she fought against the pain and the tears and the sheer shock of his actions. _So this is fear._ All of her eighteen years she had known moments of fear, but only now did she realise that she had known _nothing_.  
She looked at Eric, and saw something unrecognisable glimmering in the depths of his cold eyes, and suddenly it was if the entire world around them vanished as she tried to decipher what she was seeing in those grey orbs.  
She could no longer feel the stabbing pain in her side – only the cold, rusty metal of the rail cutting in her hands - and she didn't see anything else but his face, his eyes, and that glimmer of… _Hope_?  
Was it hope she saw in his eyes?  
No… it was _faith_.

 _Wait, what?  
_ Faith? In her? Eric, Satan himself, had faith in _her_?

As if he had heard her thoughts, he nodded surreptitiously. _Fuck me_ , she thought, and from the depths of her soul she suddenly found the strength to hold on. Newly found determination made her firmly pressed her lips together and helped her to focus on her grip on the rail. With her body held perfectly still, she kept her attention solely on Eric and their eyes locked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing on the other side of the bridge. He appeared to be relaxed, but she could see the alertness in his eyes and the tension in his posture, and somehow she just knew that he would never let her fall to her death.

The roar of the river should have been deafening, but she barely noticed it while she stared and stared at Eric, her body still and relaxed, her breathing regular and calm. She didn't know how many minutes had already passed, but slowly and surely the rest of the world began to fade in again. Her hands stayed firm around the cold metal, but every now and then the stabbing pain in her side threatened to destroy her concentration. Eric broke eye-contact for one second to check his watch, and when he looked at her again there was a small proud smirk on his face and she knew she had almost made it.

"Come on, Christina," she suddenly heard someone shout – a female voice. Tris. Others began to root as well just when her arms began to shake. "You can do it! Come on!"  
"Five minutes are up," Al almost spat at Eric, his voice surprisingly loud and brave, and she almost chuckled at his sudden fierceness.  
Eric checked his own watch again. "Time!"  
The bridge shook as someone rushed towards her, and the next moment Edward was kneeling in front of her, his strong hands pulling her up by her arms. Just as she safely slumped down on the bridge, Tris was at her side, wrapping her arms protectively around her trembling form. Still, Christina's eyes lifted to Eric, and he nodded at her with glistening eyes. "Stand up, initiate," he commanded, and she stumbled to her feet, supported by Edward's strong arm around her tiny waist while Tris held onto her hand. Eric stepped closer to her and his eyes roamed over her face.  
"Dauntless never give up," he said firmly, not just to her but to everyone - although his eyes stayed on her. "We are the protectors of this city. Everyone in it, including your family and the ones you love, depend on us. We are the only ones standing between them and death. When you are facing an enemy during battle, you won't be able to concede - you will have to choose between life and death without any hesitation while being prepared to die. And that is what we're trying to teach you here. Am I clear?"

Christina was the only one to speak up. "It is now," she said in a strong voice with her head held high.  
"Let's get you to the infirmary," Eric said. "The rest of you return to the training centre. The fights will continue tomorrow."  
The last one leaving was Tris, her face ashen and contorted in anger and fear. Christina looked at her and nodded reassuringly. It was only when Tris disappeared into the Pit that Christina turned around to face Eric again. He gently laid his hand on her hip.  
"You did well, as I expected you would, Chris."  
She was too goddamn tired and evidently still in shock because she didn't feel anything when he used her name in a rather intimate way - she just nodded.

"You owe me," she winced as he led her into a hallway nearby.  
"I owe you? What?"  
"Blood and tears," she said through clenched teeth. To her surprise he began to laugh. "In your dreams, Smart Mouth."  
"A girl can dream…" she muttered.

 **(To be continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter in which we follow Eric. This chapter is still rated T because nothing happens but there is some swearing. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _ **Eric**_

From his table at the other end of the cafeteria he watched her closely. Her jaw was swollen, cuts and bruises all over her face, and still she was so incredibly beautiful. Two bruised ribs, and a hairline fracture in a third with a contusion to the chest, and still she was laughing and cracking jokes with her friends. All throught the first week he had had his eyes on her, judging her like he did the other initiates. She was promising, one of the strongest girls - the Dauntless-born included - despite her small stature. She didn't lack strength or and stamina, and already her shooting skills were above average. She was incredibly fast during her fights, and he knew that she was going to do some serious damage in a couple of months.

He never doubted nor regretted his decision to hang her over the Chasm, knowing that she was strong and determined enough to passed the test.  
But her eyes...  
A shiver went up and down his spine and he shuddered. _Those_ _goddamn bedroom eyes_.  
The moment she had acknowledged her fear, she had looked at him, and there had been something about the way her dark eyes had shone with confidence, anger, and determination that had tightened his stomach and made his cock twitch.  
She had looked straight _through_ him, past all the barriers he had been building around him since his early years in Erudite, until she had seen nothing but the truth, and it had been in that moment that he had realised that just how much he actually _liked_ Christina.  
He didn't know how she had accomplished it, but somewhere along the line she had gotten under his skin like a disease, leaving him weak and feeling so fucking vulnerable. He shook his head, scoffing at himself. There was something about her - a quiet confidence and strength that was rare to find these days, and she drew him in-  
"Is this seat taken?" someone suddenly asked him, pulling him roughly out of his thoughts. Eric raised his head to glare at the woman who had appeared in front of the table he was sitting at. Blonde, too much make up on her ugly face, with STD written all over her bony ass. _In your nightmares, witch_ , he snorted. Something in his face must have made her aware of her mistake of approaching him so unashamedly, because her eyes widened in fear and she mumbled an apology before she left quickly. Eric smirked at her retreating form and his eyes found their way back again to Christina.

Just then she looked into his direction and she froze when she caught him staring at her. To her credit, she didn't blush or averted her gaze like he expected she would do. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and briefly smiled at him before returning her attention to her friends. But every few seconds she would glance at him as if she was to make sure he was still looking at her.  
Eric finished his meal, lit a cigarette and sighed deeply. The thing was: he was the first to confess that he was a cold-hearted bastard. He was vicious, calculating, and cruel, and everything in between, and then some, and he didn't give a fuck about it. He didn't do feelings; he only knew how to command, to fight, to fuck, and to kill. Girls and women practically threw themselves shamelessly at his feet on a daily basis, and every now and then he would do one as means to tension relief, but he has never been in love.  
He had never been in a real relationship because he never felt the need to be in one. Growing up as the only child of a renowned neuroscientist and a biochemist his parents had never showed him a shred of love, and in Erudite affection and emotional attachment were frowned upon. He never missed it, and now that he was an adult in Dauntless, he never needed it.

But just because he didn't do feelings, didn't mean that he didn't have them. He _felt_ something whenever Christina was near him. Since the chasm she had been the first thing on his mind the moment he woke up, and the last thing before he fell asleep. He could stare all day at her, and whenever she smiled shyly at him, his chest would tighten and threaten to burst – but that could be gastric acid as well.  
He chuckled at his feeble attempt of self-delusion. He knew all too well what it was, and he was brave enough to admit to himself: he liked Christina. A lot.

Suddenly she slowly rose to her feet, smiling reassuringly at her friends. She even placed a hand on the Stiff's shoulder to push her gently back onto the bench as she began to rise as well. And just before she turned to leave, she looked at him with a small smile playing around those pouty lips of hers he was dying to taste. Without a thought, Eric rose as well just as she walked out of the dining hall – alone.

He followed her across the Pit and caught her just as she was about to walk into the tunnel that led to the dorm.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her. She jumped when she heard him behind her, and turned around quickly – too quickly. She winced and hissed in pain, and pressed her right hand on her ribs while slapping his arm with her other hand.  
"Fuck, Eric! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she snapped while she held onto his forearm to calm herself.  
"And here I was, thinking that Candor were so perceptive," he said mockingly, desperately trying not to burst out in laughter at her feistiness. _Feisty little kitten._  
"Sorry, my ninja-radar is offline," she shot back, her eyes bright with mischief and humour. "Candor is specialised in body language, not in detecting Dauntless leaders sneaking around and scaring their initiates. Besides, I used to be Candor – I'm Dauntless now."  
"Where are you going?" he asked her even though he kind of already knew the answer.  
"I think that I'm going to lie down for a bit."  
"How's the pain?" he asked her as they started to walk slowly into the tunnel. He let her set the pace.  
"Bearable."  
"Alright," he said as he took in her straight posture and precise movements. "Just watch yourself during training for the rest of the week."  
She glanced at him and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine as long I don't have to fight again."  
"Next week."  
"Oh, joy," she muttered.  
"Already regretting choosing for Dauntless?" he smirked.  
"No. Did you?"

He frowned at her. "How did you know I transferred?"  
She winked at him, grinning triumphantly. "I wasn't sure – you just confirmed it."  
He chuckled. "Damn… You're good. Okay… Can you tell from which Faction?"  
She nudged him with her shoulder. "Too easy, Nose." He couldn't hide his surprise and she let out a laugh. "It's in your eyes. You see everything and miss nothing. But you're not just looking, you're clearly studying and analysing everything you see. Plus, you sound like Will and Edward – every single word is clearly uttered and carefully chosen."  
Eric just grinned as confirmation. People always made the mistake of seeing Candor as loud and self-centred people, but they were the most dangerous ones because they saw _everything_ , even the things someone desperately tried to hide.

She pressed an index finger against her lips when she paused for a moment. "I bet Four is also a transfer."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"He's too stiff to be a Dauntless born. As stiff and rigid as the stick up his ass." Eric couldn't hold back his laugh, and she looked confused at him. "What?"  
"You just answered your own question," he told her.  
She frowned and then suddenly her eyebrows went up in utter surprise. "He's a former Stiff?" she laughed. "No wonder he's eye-fucking Tris! Two peas in a pod."  
It was Eric's turn to look confused. "He's what?"  
"He's always looking at Tris with that special look in his eyes, like he wants to hold hands with her or something."  
Oh, really?" _Interesting._  
"You didn't notice?"  
He snorted. "Like I would waste my precious time and sanity to watch Four."  
"I hear ya," Christina muttered.  
"You don't like him?"  
She shook her head, and winced slightly. "There is something about him that makes my skin crawl, you know? It's that creepy voice of his. And his broodiness. I don't know. He's secretive."  
He was thrilled to hear that she didn't like or trust the man whom had been insulting him with his mere existence since initiation. "Damn, you're really good, Candor."  
She winked at him again. "Tell me something I don't know. And it is ex-Candor. I'm Dauntless now."

They arrived at the dorm and Eric graciously opened the double doors for her. She didn't even had to duck when she passed underneath his raised arm. There was no one else around and he relaxed somewhat but still stayed in the doorway while she rummaged through her locker. A few seconds later she sat down on her bed with a med-pack in her hands. She looked at him and patted the bed beside her as an invitation he couldn't possibly refuse.  
"So, any plans for tonight?" he asked as he sat down next to her. She drunk the medical nutrition from her med-pack through a straw and shrugged. "No, not really. Why?"  
"You want to hang out with me till eleven?"  
She nearly choked on her drink, ending up in a coughing fit. Quickly Eric patted her on her back until her trachea was cleared.  
"Oh my god, Eric! That was your second attempt on my _life_ today!" she wheezed.  
He chuckled. "For fuck sake, Chris, I was only asking you for a drink, or two! I didn't pour that stuff down your windpipe."  
She coughed once more, then cleared her throat, all the while glaring viciously at him. Still, he could see a twinkle in her eyes. "Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why asking me for a drink, or two?"  
He shrugged. "What? Is it forbidden to ask you? Since when do I need permission? And whose permission anyway?"  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Evasive manoeuvring won't get you far with me, mister, so no answering questions to hide behind – your Erudite is showing."

Eric rolled his eyes before he realised that his hand had landed on the small of her back, almost covering it completely. "Yes or no?"  
She narrowed her eyes and studied him briefly before she shrugged and smiled. "Sure, why not? Where?"  
"I know just the place where we can sit and just talk."  
"Alright, lead the way," she said as she rose to her feet. "As long it isn't near the Chasm."

 _ **(To be continued)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the third and last chapter I'll post today. I'm still not sure whether I'll write a fourth chapter because I never truly intended on turning it to a multi-chapter story. But hey, stranger things have happened, and I might write some more if it feels right. Before people ask me where Will is: I have no idea. I not once thought about the poor bastard, to be honest. I only mentioned him because his face popped up in my mind while writing my author's note. Blame the effects of the heat stroke we're currently in, mkay?**

 **Anyways, this chapter is rather M! Don't read if you're under-aged and if you're an adult who isn't into this kind of 'live action'. My favourite pair is finally to get their freak on! * Puts on her sexy face* . In my opinion I don't think they are OOC because every one of us has a certain image of how Eric and Christina would be, but he isn't as dark as he was in my other story. Enjoy, and leave a review if you want. Bye for now :D**

 **(ps: I've edited all three chapter because there were a few grammatical errors in it, nothing important but annoying nonetheless. AND I've changed the timeline because I don't think that Christina wouldn't get nasty with her injuries just a day after her ordeals.)**

* * *

 _ **Christina**_

Two hours and several drinks later, Christina was telling Eric about another of her shenanigans, after which she had found herself for the umpteenth time in the office of Jack Kang, that had Eric laughing once again. She absolutely loved to hear him laugh. Who would have thought that the man everybody seemed to fear had such a rich and infectious laugh that came from deep within his chest and echoed through the small pool bar, and made her giggle?  
Eric had told her that it was one of the very few establishments above the Pit where he could truly relax after working hours and enjoyed his drink in relative peace, and she was thrilled he had brought her here. It was a nice bar; very relaxed and initimate compared to the rowdy nightclubs and larger bars one level below them. The regulars were older and basically ignored them.

They were sitting in the back of the place, half hidden in the smoky shadows, laughing and talking and smoking. After two glasses of strong liquor Christina had switched to juice and fuzzy soda while Eric stick to his favourite brand of scotch. Time simply flew, and she had to admit that she was absolutely enjoying being with him. His presence was still somewhat intimidating and menacing, but strangely enough he didn't frighten her – it was the bizarre fact that she felt completely at ease and safe with him that puzzled her. Something had changed since the beginning of the week, and for the past four days she had caught him staring at her, making her all nervous and self-conscious. But the second he had asked her to hang out with him, all nervousness had disappeared to never return.

Her eyes roamed over his face, admiring his straight nose, his strong jaw, the black steel of the two microdermals above his eyebrow, his blond hair, the block tattoos in his neck, the large black pins in his ears, the curves of his lips, and his gorgeous eyes - eyes that saw everything and missed nothing, grey with a hint of azure, and as unforgiven like death in winter. Eyes that were now soft and honest, telling her what his body language confirmed without him being aware of all the tell-tale signs: Eric liked her. A lot.  
It should've made her bloody nervous, maybe even a bit afraid, but all she could think have was how badly she wanted to kiss him – her leader or not.  
She was a bit lightheaded, but that could be because she forgot to breathe for a long moment when he smiled at her. Not his usual smirk or another grin, but a genuinely warm and slightly shy smile that threatened to set her on fire. The first time he had smiled at her had been after her fight against Molly. But this one was different. Warmer. Adoringly. _God, what are you doing to me?_ She thought with a deep sigh that made him frown slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.  
She shook her head and smiled reassuringly at him. After spending eighteen years in a faction that valued the truth more than life itself, where she had been always forced to tell the truth, always forced to be being honest about her thoughts and feelings without anything to keep for herself, she found that she didn't want to answer him just yet. Not out of spite or as a stupid rebellious act – or even because she was feared his reaction. No, she simply wanted to relish the fact that she could keep something to herself that was truly and solely hers until she _wanted_ to tell him.  
"I really like you, " Eric suddenly said and she just gave him a bright smile while she tried to ignore the thrill rippling over her skin. _  
Okay, so much for that plan._ "And I like you, Eric," she told him without hesitation.  
"Don't worry about it. Just so you know," he said in a voice that was deeper than usual, his body perfectly still so that she couldn't read him.  
Her smile grew wider and she placed a warm hand on his thigh. He barely suppressed a shudder provoked by her touch and she admired his self-control while it was so painstakingly clear how much he wanted to touch her as well, his eyes dark with barely concealed lust as they darted to her slightly parted lips.  
"I know, but still."  
"I think it would be wise to call it a night, and to escort you back to the dorm before I do something I might regret."  
"Something tells me that you won't," she said breathlessly. "And neither will I."

His eyes shifted back to her lips, and he swallowed hard, and suddenly the atmosphere around them changed. He leaned towards her, tilting his head before capturing her lips with his, and she opened her mouth immediately, granting him entrance without thought. His tongue brushed against hers and she moaned, causing him to shudder. She melted beneath his skilled mouth, his masculine scent and body heat enveloping her, drawing her in deeper and deeper, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer, while their tongues danced in perfect unison with each other. It was strangely different than she had expected from him. There was no battling over dominance, no insatiable hunger, no desperate longing – just two people thoroughly enjoying their first kiss. And it left her breathless all the same, as if she was floating in the air, soaring higher than ever.  
His hands found their way underneath her sweater, leaving a trail of goose bumps on her skin behind as they caressed her from her shoulders to her lower back. She cupped his face and rolled her hips and felt him hardening underneath her. He broke off the kiss and slowly licked her lips before he took her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it.  
"Fuck, Chris," he breathed heavily, his voice thick with desire, "I should really get you back to the dorm before I become a sex-offender."  
"Oh, hell no," she blurted out before she knew it.  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked feverishly against her lips.  
"Yes," she answered firmly, her voice barely above a whisper. She wanted him so bad that it almost hurt. To hell with the consequences; if there were any, she would deal with them later.

He studied her eyes closely before he nodded once and she let go of him and slipped back onto her seat, and watched him as he stood up and extended a hand to her. She took it, and suddenly she thought back when he had extended his hand to her for the first time. That had only been four days ago, but already it seemed a lifetime ago, and this time their fingers entwined as they walked out of the bar.  
"You know, you could have beaten Molly," he said quietly, as his thumb stroked her index finger gently.  
She turned her head and looked at him. "I know," she sighed.  
"Then why did you concede? You were one punch away from winning."  
He stopped her when she wanted to take the path that led to the centre of the Pit. "This way," he gestured to yet another tunnel.  
"I guess I panicked when I suddenly couldn't breathe anymore," she said. "The pain was just too much."  
He squeezed her hand gently. "You will learn to push aside the pain, to acknowledge it and then to ignore or use it."

They were quiet after that while he guided her through the maze of underground tunnels until they reached a stairway that led to one of the many Dauntless buildings aboveground. They climbed to the top floor and Christina noticed that there was only one single door in the hallway before when he led her to it – apparently the entire floor was his, and his alone.  
He entered his code into the security panel next to it. "I'll give you the code later," Eric told her as the door opened with a soft click. "Memorise it, and tell no one."  
She barely had time to realise what he had just said when he placed his hand on the small of her back and ushered her into his apartment. He closed the door behind them and leaned against it while he began to untie his boots, his eyes glued on her, as she took her first steps into his home. Her eyes were big and revered as they roamed over the two huge black sofas in front of the wall size bookcase, the large windows that offered a beautiful view on the city skyline, the small and tidy kitchenette on the other side of the front door, and the metallic sculptures hanging against the wall above the small dining table.  
"You like it?" Eric asked as he placed his boots beside the door.  
"Are you kidding me?" she laughed incredulously. "I love it! It's so... _you_ , you know? And it's so spacious. You could do some serious partying in here." Her voice was soft and sounded a bit breathless, and she knew he could hear just how overwhelmed she was by everything, and not just by his place.  
The apartment was so spotlessly clean and ridiculously tidy that she wondered if he had a maid. _I don't even know if there are maids in Dauntless_.

Suddenly she realised she knew _nothing_ about him. It was one surprise after the other with him, and she wondered why a man like him wasn't married yet. But then she remembered how a tense silence would descend upon the entire cafeteria whenever he walked into it; how everyone cowered and cringed whenever his cold eyes darted into their direction; and she still vividly remembered her own fear when he had pushed her off the bridge above the chasm, and she found that she had practically answered her own question. _That happened on Monday_. And yet here she was, on a Thursday evening in his apartment, just minutes after they had been kissing for the first time. This was The Moment in which she had to decide whether to stay or just leave. She looked at him and felt a gush wetting her panties. Okay, so much for a well-thought decision... _God, I'm such a slut_ , she sighed to herself.

Eric walked towards her, cupped her face with both hands, and brushed his lips against hers. "You want to see the rest of it?"  
He chuckled when she shook her head and tiptoed to kiss him.  
His hands grabbed her silky hair and jerked her head back. With a savage growl his mouth attacked her exposed neck, biting and sucking her soft skin frantically until she hissed in pleasure, her eyes rolling back in utter delight. This was more like the Eric she was used to – in control and dominant to a fault – and she had to admit that it turned her on as well. Her nails dug deeply into his scalp and the back of his neck while he left his marks on her. His hands roamed over her breasts, groping and kneading with bruising force through the thick fabric of her sweater until she whimpered and her knees turned into jelly.

He worked his way up her jaw back to her mouth and his lips crashed down on hers again while he pulled her tightly against his hard chest. He grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up with ease, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips desperately against his bulging crotch. She pulled her head back just long enough to quickly pull her sweater off before she latched her mouth onto his jawline, sucking and biting him hard, his breath hot and jagged against her ear. He groaned and in a reflex his grip tightened on her left hip and right shoulder, and ground his hips against her hotness, reminding her where they both needed him to be.

Her heart pounded so hard that her chest hurt and her hands frantically pulled his shirt up. As in a well-choreographed dance Eric got rid of his shirt while she managed to cling onto him without barely losing contact with his hot skin asshe continued marking him with her mouth and teeth. With one hand he unclasped her bra and the next moment their moans mingled when her nipples brushed against his chest. He tapped her ass and she slid off him. He kneeled in front of her and almost tore her leggings off her, boots and socks landing somewhere behind him. Her abdominal muscles clenched and unclenched as a nervous tingling sensation washed over her, her core tightening with wanton lust and anticipation. _Oh my god, it going to happen! It is really going to happen now!_

She shivered violently when she felt his tongue gliding between her folds, and a whimpering moan escaped her as her legs gave way beneath her. His hands shot up to her hips and held her upright, his fingers digging painfully into her flesh, threatening to melt her skin and crush her bones, as his tongue swirled around her clit and lapped her juices. She grabbed his head and held onto him, absolutely loving what he was doing to her - and utterly terrified for being at his mercy. An incredible, earth-shattering feeling rose from her core and exploded like the sun inside her entire body and she shuddered uncontrollably while she came, desperately trying to draw breath. And yet somehow she still managed to cry out in utter delight when he sucked her clit and added an extra dimension to her release.

She couldn't stand any longer and let herself fall on top of him. Eric caught her and held her tightly as he leaned back until he was lying on the floor with her draped unceremoniously on top of him. Panting, she straddled him and lifted her hips with what strength she had left in her boneless body. She felt him fumbling with the buttons of his pants and a few moments later the head of his cock was pressed against her, and goose bumps covered each inch of her body. His strong hands grabbed her hips again and held her in position as slowly he entered her. They both groaned in utter delight and she pressed her hands on the cold wood on the floor, bracing herself for the onslaught that she knew was about to come. Only the head of his cock had entered her and it already hurt like hell – but it was a sweet pain that only increased her arousal and strengthened her resolution.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Chris," he moaned in her ear as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled his knees up until his feet were flat on the floor.  
She winced when he began to thrust slowly in her and she buried her face in the crook of his neck until he pushed through her hymen. He held absolutely still when she cried out in pain, her muscles clenching too tightly around him. She felt his heart pounding against her chest, in sync with her own frantic heartbeat. His hands stroked her back until her breathing calmed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, his voice reverberating through her chest.  
"And spoil the surprise?" she managed to say through clecnhed teeth. Was he angry? She couldn't tell, but was afraid to raise her head and look at him.  
"Fuck, Chris." He sighed deeply and kissed her forehead. "You stupid, _stupid_ , woman."  
"Yeah, not one of my brightest ideas," she snorted as relief washed over her, and her walls clenched him tightly. He shuddered and groaned beneath her, his hips bucking up.  
"Well, the worst part is behind you now," he sighed.  
"Nah, I'm done," she shot back, and suddenly they both burst out into breathless laughter.

Eric pulled her tightly to him before he flipped her over to be on top of her. She barely had time to wrap her legs around his waist when he wrapped his right arm around her waist and rose to his knees. Her shoulders and head were still on the floor, and he leaned on his left hand and began thrusting again, hard and fast, until he was buried to the rim inside of her. She clutched his biceps for dear life as he drew back until he was almost out of her and re-entered his entire length with a hard thrust. Her eyes widened and she stared at him, and their eyes locked.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked her. She shook her head frantically, and he smirked at her. "Good."  
The next moment all thought left her mind when he set a pace that left her breathless. With every thrust the pain lessened until he felt so incredible that she didn't know whether to weep or cry out in sheer ecstasy as their eyes stayed focused on each other.

This was what heaven must be like. All that mattered was the feel of his body on top of her, the overwhelming sensation he was causing with every hard thrust, his cock pounding deep inside her, his eyes burning into hers. He fucked her hard until she cried out again in pain and pleasure, her muscles clenching and unclenching erratically, and she arched her back, rolling her hips against him in a truly mind-blowing motion as she closed her eyes and cried out his name. Fire spread through her veins as her release hit her like a tidal wave, destroying everything in its wake. She desperately tried to draw breath and yet somehow she still managed to cry out again in utter delight when he straightened himself, his hand moving between their legs, and his fingers found her clit and pinched it, adding yet another dimension to her already mind-blowing climax. But when her name escaped his lips in a whimpering moan she knew that he was just as powerless against her as she was against him. To have such a man uttering _her_ name in such a manner and to hold that much power was just beyond words and almost too much to bear.  
He thrust once, twice, before he groaned loudly and trembled in his release, his member swelling and twitching deep inside her.  
He pulled himself out of her, and carefully lied down on top of her, the bulk of his weigh on his forearms. His mouth briefly found hers before he pressed his forehead against her, drops of sweat trickling down their skins like tears, while they slowly regained their senses.

"Fuck, Eric, you weigh a ton!" Christina mumbled while she feebly slapped his shoulder. "Get off me!"  
He laughed and kissed her languidly before he obeyed and slumped down on the floor beside her. "I should get you in bed as soon as possible," he yawned as he pulled her against him.  
She laid her head on his bulging biceps, wrapped her arm around his waist, and glared suspiciously at him. "Why?" she croaked.  
He raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Let me see. Alcohol, sex, heavy breathing and screaming, me lying on top of you on a cold floor – your ribs are going to kill you tomorrow."  
"Fuck, I forgot," she whispered.  
He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, and their fingers entwined. "Don't worry, they have pretty awesome shots for that at the infirmary."  
She frowned. "For forgetting?"  
His laugh boomed through the apartment, and she grinned. _God, I'm such a slut_. She looked up at Eric again and her grin grew wider. _But it was so worth it._

 ** _(To be continued)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I decided to write a fourth chapter because I wanted Eric's POV one more time. I also had a talk with Dar, and I need to clarify Christina's motive when she thought herself a slut. Cultural differences can cause many problems so I really want to tell you that the word slut in Dutch - although still an awful insult - when used by yourself for yourself is simply an indication of your own inner-struggle. Christina knows that Eric is her leader and she knows that it can and will cause trouble, but she is selfish in her wish to have sex with him - hence her "I'm such a slut" thought. She isn't of course, because she was a virgin until him. So, just so you know.**

 **This is rated T due to language, but there is no smut here so it's safe to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Eric**_

One of the reasons why he liked waking up early was that the cafeteria was practically deserted around six in the morning. Still, the few people that were scattered here and there in the immense hall would still tense up and avert their gazes whenever he arrived. But as he walked in with his hand on Christina's back, the usual early birds and those just back from patrolling stared at them with their mouths wide open.  
Eric clenched his jaw while he ushered her towards the food counters. "Is it always like this?" Christina asked while she filled her plate with bacon and eggs.  
"No, usually they make sure not to look me in the eye," he growled as he forked a few grilled sausages on his plate. "But apparently you are interesting enough for them to forget their usual behaviour."  
She shrugged. "I guess. Though I'm willing to admit that watching the entire place quieting down every time you walk in is pretty awesome. What did you do to get so many people afraid of you?"  
"Nothing, just being my glorious self."  
She nudged him lightly. "You mean your charming self?"  
He smirked. "Yeah, that too."

He took her full tray and led the way to his usual table. She sat down, facing the room, and he placed her tray in front of her before he sat down next to her with his own. For a while they ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the company, until Christina suddenly put down her fork and knife, and turned to look at him. "Eric?"  
He noticed her nervousness and frowned slightly. "Yes?"  
"Can I stay with you? I mean, sleep with you every night ?"  
The gastric acid was back – with a vengeance, burning like wildfire as it travelled through his veins. He sighed deeply as he reached out and stroked her back, enjoying her warmth and weight against him. "I would like that, Chris, I really would, but you aren't allowed to sleep anywhere else but the dorm during initiation."  
The disappointment she desperately tried to hide was killing him. "Not even with you? I mean, you being a leader and all that."  
He clenched his jaw and shook his head. "Especially not with me. Relationships between initiates and members are not really forbidden, but we do try to discourage them. But fucking one of your leaders during initiation will cause a whole other level of problems, and I wouldn't want that for you." He pulled her closer to him, and she laid her hand on his thigh. "Initiation is a fierce competition, a matter of life and death – literally. You'll have to watch your back until after completing stage three. Jealousy can be a bitch during initiation and people will resort to anything when they're desperate. And accusing you of fucking me just for top position will be the least of the problems then." _And I will be damned for getting the death sentence for killing some punk-ass initiate for calling you a whore,_ he thought darkly.  
"Then why did you ask me out and bring me to your place? I mean, I know I agreed and all, and I don't regret my decision – nor will I ever – but the others will know that something is going on between us since I didn't return to the dorm last night."  
"Because I wanted to," he admitted. He watched her closely as she drank some of her coffee, her eyes soft and calm. But the hint of mischief in those brown orbs made it perfectly clear that nothing would keep her from seeing him.  
"Okay," she said evenly, unknowingly imitating his catchphrase.  
He chuckled. _I rubbing off on her._ He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. _Good girl._

She turned her hand and their fingers entwined. No matter what would happened in the near future, he would never forget her gift to him. He couldn't remember when he had a virgin for the last time – probably a long time before he transferred to Dauntless. And definitely not one as fine as she was. He was never short of offers, but virgins in Dauntless were practically non-existent, and it had never crossed his mind that she could have been one. God, when she had cried out in pain, he had felt too late what he had done, and for a few minutes he had been torn between worry and anger – but in the end worry had had the upper hand. He had felt humbled by her gift and her trust in him, and as he looked at her now, he only knew that he wanted her to be with him forever.

"So now what?" Christina asked quietly.  
 _Damn if I know_ , he thought as he sighed through his nose. People had quietly begun talking again, but no one dared to glance into their direction anymore. Still, so much for laying low. Dauntless loved to fight and to defy death, but they absolutely lived for gossip. He knew that by the time Christina and he would have finished breakfast, the entire faction, even those on fence duty, would know that their 'beloved' leader was with one of his female initiates, feeding her muffins and Dauntless cake while she was massaging his bulging muscles and sucking his dick – or something vulgar like that.  
"I mean, people are seeing us together now," she whispered. "Not one of your brightest ideas."  
Eric glared at her, one eyebrow raised. "You would think?" She almost spat her coffee out and quickly covered her mouth while she fought hard to contain her laughter. "Some succubus almost killed me last night _and_ this morning. What's your excuse?"  
She managed to swallow her coffee safely and grinned widely. "An overdosis of your love juice. What was your point again, O Great Dauntless Leader?"  
"How about an extra round around the Dauntless compound, _initiate_?"  
She stared at him with big innocent eyes. "You wouldn't…"  
"You still doubt me after almost two weeks?" He reached out, took her grill cheese sandwich and took a bite out of it, fixating her with his usual cold glare.  
"I'll just walk," she challenged him.  
"I'll tie you behind a truck and drag your around the compound," he growled.  
She rolled her eyes. "I'll put make up on your face while you're asleep, make a photo of you, and send it to every faction member."  
He clenched his jaw hard, gritting his teeth, to stop his laugh from escaping. "I'll kick you out of the faction."  
She gasped, clutching her chest, looking truly devastated. But he wasn't fooled by her – they were just too much alike and shared the same sense of dark humour. He would _never_ fall for that act. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'll tell everyone that you're gay."  
He snorted and calmly took a sip of his coffee. "I'll hook you up with Four."  
She crossed her arms and glared daggers at him. "I'll fuck you and moan _his_ name," she said coldly.

 _Ouch._ Eric stared at her for a moment and then laughed until his stomach actual hurt, the sound of his laughter booming throughout the entire cafeteria while she smugly nibbled the corner of her grilled cheese sandwich.  
Just then Four decided to enter the place and the moment she saw him, Christina ended up in a heap beside Eric, hanging onto his arm while she shrieked with laughter. Their hilarity was so infectious that others began to chuckle and laugh with them – though still many glanced nervously at Eric, fearing that he still might explode any second. And all this time Four just glared at them through narrowed eyes from across the other side of the hall.

After the laughter gradually lessened, Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hard. "Congratulations, you just owned yourself two rounds, initiate."  
Christina smiled ever so sweetly at him. "You better find some rope then, _sir_."

 ** _The End_**


End file.
